¿Qué bailamos hoy?
by Piripipi
Summary: Lo recuerdas, esta es nuestra canción.


**Historia basada en una película cuyo titulo y trama se han perdido en mi memoria**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Furiael toda su ayuda para hacer que esta historia sea lo que es. Gracias, sin ti no habría sido lo mismo ^_^**

**Disclamer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

**¿Qué bailamos hoy?**

* * *

Gotas del tamaño de canicas se estrellaban contra el cristal. Rápidos riachuelos discurrían entre las grietas de los adoquines. No era muy tarde, pero el cielo estaba negro.

La clase vibraba entre susurros emocionados y grititos expectantes. Varios alumnos habían hecho un corro y discutían entre ellos; los chicos se agolpaban unos sobre otros, intentando dar su opinión a voz de grito. Es una forma de relajar la tensión. Entre ellos siempre la misma pregunta ¿Qué bailamos hoy?

Me acomodo en la banqueta de plástico y procuro no rascarme los ojos que han empezado a picarme. Mi amigo Francis se sienta a mi lado después de una de sus muchas discusiones con Arthur. Tiene el traje arrugado y el pelo revuelto, lo que, sumado a la perilla rubia, le da un aspecto de solterón divorciado. Sus ojos muestran una energía que hace que todo eso pase a segundo plano.

–¿Qué ocurre Antonie? ¿No vas a felicitarme por mi gran victoria?

Si considera una victoria hacer que la cara de Arthur alcance tres tonos de rojo distintos, y estoy seguro de que lo considera, mis felicitaciones. Has batido un record.

Sonrío viendo a un Arthur desequilibrado y exhausto.

–Felicidades, jamás había visto una gama de rojos y morados tan completa – ambos nos reímos con ganas mientras el ruido en el aula va aumentando poco a poco.

La academia de baile Mariacell nunca ha sido de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Situada en un barrio periférico, oscuro y lúgubre, en el que hace falta algo de coraje para adentrarse en tardes como esta. Ocupa el segundo piso de un bloque de edificios gris y todas las tardes de seis a ocho hace de farola para los agradecidos conductores.

El dueño y profesor es un hombre con gafas cuadradas y edad incalculable. Según algunos alumnos fue un gran músico y bailarín capaz de amasar una considerable fortuna; algunos incluso juran haberlo visto por la tele o debutando en algún escenario. También cuentan que un día, sin previo aviso, colgó el traje, recogió sus cosas y desapareció. Su nombre calló en el olvido y dejaron de oírse los suspiros de las muchachas en los corredores del teatro. Años después utilizó sus pocos ahorros para fundar esta escuela.

Eso dicen.

La puerta se abre y se forma un ligero revuelo, seguido de un respetuoso silencio.

Roderich (así se llama el profesor) da un par de pasos y se sitúa en medio del corrillo que minutos antes había servido de tabla de apuesta y ring improvisado. Con cierta ceremonia, consumando una tradición estudiada al milímetro, observa a cada uno de sus alumnos sin detenerse un instante de más en uno que en otro. Junta las manos y con tono solemne que no pone en duda su vida sobre el escenario, responde a la muda pregunta que habitaba nuestras cabezas.

–Damas, caballeros. Hoy aprenderán a bailar el vals – dice abandonando el círculo y situándose al frente de la clase–. colóquense por parejas.

Los alumnos nos miramos entre nosotros. Roderich vuelve a moverse y le ofrece su mano a una chica que lleva aquí más tiempo que el mismo suelo. Sonríe y acepta como hace cada vez que la solicita de pareja, y es que Roderich solo la quiere a ella.

Con una ligera timidez, los demás alumnos nos vamos acercando unos a otros. No solemos poder elegir pareja.

Tras un maravilloso ejemplo de lo que es un buen baile, los demás alumnos intentamos no ponernos a llorar. Entonces Roderich comienza a explicar cada uno de los pasos que él y Emma han hecho para que nosotros seamos capaces de imitarlos, cosa que es del todo imposible. Finalizada la explicación, enciende el radiocasete y el baile da comienzo.

Me coloco frente a mi pareja, una de las chicas más jóvenes de la clase,y por su ceño fruncido deduzco que no ha podido ponerse con quien quería. Qué se le va ha hacer, la vida es así. Me veo reflejado en sus ojos azules y también compruebo que me culpa por ello.

–Vamos señor Antonio, ¿A qué espera?– dice la voz de Roderich junto al radiocasete. Miro a mis compañeros y veo que la mayoría ya está intentando bailar.

Coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica y espero a que la suya se apoye en mi hombro. Entrelazamos las manos libres; respiro hondo queriendo deshacerme de los nervios y repaso mentalmente los pasos de baile. Cuando creo que ya los tengo dominados, siento como alguien tira impaciente de mí. ¿No se supone que soy yo quién debe dirigir? Al menos eso dijo Roderich. Un poco molesto, comienzo a moverme procurando ser yo quien lleve el ritmo. Detesto que me intenten dirigir, aunque supongo que a ella tampoco le hará ninguna gracia.

No hablamos, nos limitamos a mirarnos a los ojos, evaluándonos e intentando amedrentar al contrario, cosa que no sirve de mucho. Después de al menos diez minutos de combate silencioso, Roderich comienza a pasearse por la clase. Ha llegado el momento de las críticas "constructivas".

–Esa mano arriba señor Francis, ya tendrá tiempo de hacer que la señorita Madeline se sienta incomoda después de clase – dice sin siquiera mirarles, y le levanta la mano con su batuta.

–Más despacio señorita Allison, debe dejar respirar al señor Arthur de vez en cuando.

–Señor Berwald, erguido no es sinónimo de rígido.

–Raivis, tiene una pareja preciosa ¿Por qué no deja de mirase los zapatos?

Roderich desfila entre las parejas como quien pasea por un campo de Abedules. Se detiene donde es necesario y hace las observaciones precisas con un tono humorístico y respetuoso que te hace imposible tomarlo como algo personal. Al menos para la mayoría, porque me he fijado en un par de miradas que bien podrían matar si se lo propusiesen.

Cuando llega a nuestra altura se detiene a observar a la pareja que baila a nuestra derecha. Después se fija en nosotros.

–Señor Toris, es necesaria la dirección de alguien en este baile.

–S-Si – responde Toris intentando desesperadamente hacer algo que no se le da demasiado bien.

–Y eso también va por ustedes Señor Antonio y Señorita Natalia –ambos asentimos, redoblando nuestros esfuerzos en llevar el control del baile.

Roderich prosigue su camino hasta alcanzar la otra punta del aula. Se apoya en el gran ventanal que cubre la mayor parte de la pared y sigue observándonos. Procuro mantener la mirada baja para no encontrarme con sus ojos. Tras un tiempo que se me hace infinito, vuelve a nuestro lado.

–Saben, creo que esto no funciona. –Hace una pausa para meditar– Usted Señorita Natalia colóquese con el Señor Toris. Por otro lado, Señor Antonio, su pareja será ahora la Señorita Anya –Todos asentimos y Roderich vuelve a su lugar al lado del radiocasete.

Natalia se aparta de mi lado tras dedicarme una mirada molesta, pero el rubor de sus mejillas la delata y me pregunto si no lo tendría todo planeado desde el principio. Con un gesto algo brusco, toma el brazo de su pareja y veo como él también enrojece. Creo que en el fondo me cae bien esa chica.

Veo que Roderich me está mirando, de modo que me coloco frente a mi pareja antes de que vuelva a reñirme. Anya sonríe levemente y me agarra del hombro, coloca mi mano en su espalda y ella sola entrelaza nuestras manos. Percibo que se me acelera el corazón cuando se aproxima, instándome a comenzar. Espero a que la melodía haga una pequeña pausa y comenzamos a bailar. Siento como cada vez me tiembla más el pulso, aunque espero que Roderich no lo note. Me arden las mejillas. Tardo un poco en encontrar el valor suficiente para levantar la mirada. Lo primero que veo son unos impresionantes ojos violetas, sé que no podre dejar de mirarlos antes siquiera de sentir la calidez en el estómago. De repente el mundo se transforma en una vorágine de colores y aromas confusos que gira a una velocidad aterradora. Tengo que agarrarme más fuerte a Anya para evitar caerme. Ella acentúa su sonrisa y me quedo prendado del movimiento de sus labios. Cierro los ojos un momento dejándome embargar por su cercanía, el mundo acaba de desaparecer y la melodía me parece un zumbido lejano.

Anya se pega más a mí y puedo sentir su corazón en mi pecho, solo entonces me percato de lo nervioso que estoy. «Segura, tranquila, el mástil al que me agarro en medio de esta tormenta de emociones». Me doy cuenta de lo que estoy pensando y me sonrojo. Anya sigue esbozando esa sonrisa serena que parece saberlo todo, por primera vez me doy cuenta de que también me está mirando. Sonrío torpemente y me siento estúpido.

En la clase reina el silencio. Todos han dejado sus bailes y hasta el profesor nos mira embelesado. Eso me da confianza.

El vals está llegando a su fin, nada es para siempre. Nuestros pasos se vuelven más firmes, más rápidos; no hemos cruzado una palabra, pero ambos sabemos qué hacer. La sujeto de la cintura y la levanto en medio de un giro un tanto improvisado. El vals termina cuando sus pies tocan el suelo. Aún oigo reverberar las últimas notas cuando Anya me rodea el cuello. Con el poco raciocinio que me queda determino besarla en los labios. Es cierto eso que dicen de que se detiene el tiempo.

Aunque podría haberse detenido un ratito más.

Me empieza a faltar el aire. «No me importaría morir así». Anya comienza a separarse, despacio. Me gustaría detenerla, pero en vez de eso me quedo estático. Vuelve a acercarse y pienso que vamos a besarnos de nuevo. Acerca los labios a mi oído y me susurra algo que tardo un tiempo en asimilar, es la primera vez que oigo su voz. Me recuerda el terciopelo negro. Se aleja de mi despacio, me suelta las manos y sonríe.

–Adiós –dice recogiendo su abrigo. Se coloca la bufanda y cruza sin prisa la sala hacia la salida, camina deslizándose, prácticamente patinando sobre el suelo de aglomerado, se despide con un elegante movimiento y desaparece.

Todo queda en silencio. La clase mira alternativamente a la salida y a mí. Yo solo miró al vacío. En un momento dado, me rozo los labios y miro hacia la salida desierta.

–Adiós –susurro, y sonrío derrotado.

«Me he enamorado»

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. Se lo que pensáis**

**"¡No debería estar actualizando su otro fic! Qué narices hace publicando algo nuevo"**

**Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta historia llevaba tanto tiempo rondándome la cabeza que me pareció un delito no publicarla. Además, qué mejor forma de recibir el nuevo año que con una nueva historia.**

**De modo que espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo mi pequeño one-shot y que disfrutéis de este año nuevo :)**

**¡FELIZ 2013!**


End file.
